


Then

by subito



Category: Political RPF - German 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito/pseuds/subito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is at a party and meets Philipp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.  
> This was originally the first part of three for a series I wanted to call "Sah ein Knab ein Rösler stehn..." but the series was never finished, you know how it is.
> 
> As far as I know, this never happened. I might've even gotten the timelines wrong ~~because I know next to nothing about these two~~ , how they met, what they like, etc.

It’s yet another one of those events, where you’re required to shake lots of hands, smile politely, talk humbly about your work and show just the right amount of ambition. It’s tiring but David doesn’t mind. If anyone in the room knows something about ambition, it’s him.

People are still arriving although the welcome drinks have been given out over an hour ago. David is amongst the youngest but already knows that only those who think of themselves as important dare to arrive this late in an attempt to look interesting. And that those people are being laughed at behind their backs.

He takes a sip from his slightly too warm sparkling wine and turns to look at the crowd coming through the door, smiling to himself. Standing there, looking a bit embarrassed, are about ten people from the Liberal party. Someone must’ve thought it funny to tell them the wrong time. David’s not really interested in them because it’s the 90s and the Liberals don’t have much influence. He has set his eyes on the more powerful people and plans to make a few connections this evening.

Just as he is about to make his round through the room, one of his party members approaches him, dragging with him two of the Liberals. He gets introduced to the older man first, someone he’d never heard of before and will probably never meet again. The second man, however, is about as young as him or even younger and despite his slight awkwardness and looks of inexperience, David can sense a hidden calmness and determination that he’s sure will take the other man far.

“Phillip Rösler, this is David McAllister. One of our most promising talents.”, his colleague says and winks at David. He starts to chat to the older man and David shakes Philipp’s hand. He notices the well-practiced handshake and the underlying nervousness. He also notices how Philipp holds his hand just a tad too long and how he starts to stammer when he notices it himself. “Nice to m—meet you, David.” “Mac”, David says to the man, whose expression has changed to confusion. “You can call me Mac. Everyone does.”

David smiles and Phillip pushes his glasses back up his nose, avoiding eye contact.  
It’s going to be an interesting evening, David tells himself.

Philipp is then ushered away by the older Liberal to meet the other guests. “He’s considered a bit of a prodigy, too.”, David gets told by the colleague who introduced them. David just nods and rearranges his plans for the evening in his head.

 

\----------------------

 

About half an hour later, David has worked about a third of the room and listens in on a conversation Phillip is having with three other Conservatives. David isn’t at all surprised to find that Phillip knows exactly what he’s talking about and that he is much more eloquent than their introduction would’ve let anyone believe. He just stands there and listens, not doing anything to distract the younger man. Not yet. He can tell Philipp’s having a hard time not to look at him as it is.

When the others move on, David asks him how he knows so much about the subject. Phillip just blinks at him for a few seconds before answering “I’m a med student.” David can’t help his mind going places it shouldn’t and thinks how good Philipp must be with his hands. He moves a bit closer and says quietly: “They don’t teach you lot how to tie your ties correctly then, eh?” Phillip opens his mouth and just stares, not sure how to answer, not sure what to do. “Because this”, David says, pointing at the knot, ”is not how you should be running around when you want to make an impression.”

His fingers slowly move over the light fabric, feeling the edges of the tie and those tiny bumps in the pattern. David intentionally tries to tease and lets his fingers brush against the shirt. “There”, he says, a bemused smile on his lips. Philipp’s breath is ghosting warm against his cheek and he straightens the knot, tightens it a bit too much. When he’s sure no one can see it, David lets his hand fall down the path of the tie and scrapes the shirt with a fingernail. Philipp shudders at the contact and swallows hard. When David takes a step back and turns away, a waiter offers him something to drink and David takes it, knowingly leaving Philipp behind all flushed.

 

\----------------------

 

It’s getting late and David stands at the buffet, bored and pretending not being able to choose between two kinds of cheese. He doesn’t care about cheese. He doesn’t even like cheese. But he has seen Philipp trying to get closer without anyone, without David, noticing. David did notice, of course, but he doesn’t let on about it. He pretends to have reached a decision just as Philipp dares to stand next to him and reaches for the cheese that is closest to Philipp. It’s one of those soft ones and when David’s hand brushes the Liberal’s cuffs, part of it sticks to the shirt. “Oh, I’m very…” “It’s ..ok” “..sorry” “Don’t wor—“ but they don’t get to finish their sentences, or at least Philipp doesn’t, because in that moment they look at each other and David lightly touches Philipp’s fingers, which tried to get rid of the food. There is a look in Philipp’s eyes that tells David far more than he’s sure the man wants him to know. A look of want and desperation and something else that causes a tight feeling in David’s chest and twists something in his stomach, although he’d never admit to it.

“I.. Excuse me. Please.”, he hears Philipp say and his eyes follow him up the stairs, to the loo. The jacket is a bit too big and the trousers are a bit too tight, as are David’s but only at this minute. He allows himself another minute and then follows the path his eyes already know.

The corridor upstairs is empty and dark but for the neon light sipping through from under the bathroom door. Everything is long shadows and invisible edges and David keeps his eyes focused on the light. He bumps into something half-solid half-soft but is blinded by the negative images of the light, blue-ish black lines that flash before his eyes every time he blinks. There is a hand on his shoulder and his own hand finds the rough collar of a shirt and feels a tie with an already too well-known distinct fabric. David doesn’t allow himself to be surprised and pushes Philipp against the small table that’s between them and the long wall of the corridor. Philipp whimpers, when David forces a knee between his legs. Whimpers but doesn’t say anything.

He doesn’t need to say anything. David is too well trained in rhetoric and picks up on the tiniest hints in everyone’s body language. There is no way he is wrong about this. When he tucks at the tie and brings his mouth close to Philipp’s ear and tells him to sit on his hands, there is no protest, no sign of fear; just eager obedience.  
"Don't move them!", David hisses. He brings his knee into contact with Philipp's hard-on and adds "Is that understood?". Another whimper is his answer.

Trailing a slow line up the inside of Philipp's legs, the helpless man shows how desperate he really is. He tries hard not to but his hips buck forward under the touch and when David's fingers reach his bulge, the sensation of fingernails through trouser fabric makes Philipp bite his lips and throw back his head. He is so hard and yearning for more but David is being a bastard and takes his time, rock hard himself from seeing Philipp almost beg for it.

After a long time of teasing, he finally opens Philipp's trousers and wraps a fist around the Liberal's length. Philipp meets him half way but after a few quick strokes David stops. His plans don’t involve a quick wank, no. Everything he does, he does thoroughly. In this case, thoroughness is teasing Philipp until he can't help but come. Until he's incoherent and blank, filled with so much want that it's almost torture.

Light, feathery and painfully slow touches do the job. After a few minutes Philipp is nothing more than a bundle of nerves. Every touch provokes a tiny noise and even every hint of a touch sets free that feeling of electricity. He needs to come and is more than ready. David leans in and at the same time as he runs his thumb over one of Philipp's nipples, he whispers "Come for me. Now.".

Philipp does. Warm and sticky all over David's hand and his own trousers. But he's too far gone to even notice in that moment. Letting Philipp's breathing slow down, David wipes some of the come off with a tissue. When Philipp looks at him, exhausted but with a hint of a durpy smile on his face, David takes the last dirty finger into his mouth and licks it clean. "A lot better than cheese", he laughs and turns to get back to the party.

Again, Philipp is left behind. He lies wrapped in the shadows with his trousers undone and stained, the cool table under his back and the air smelling of come and David.


End file.
